


Drive

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jam Bud Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven and Connie are on the road.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 31





	Drive

They were two hours from Beach City, deliberately avoiding the interstate, the warm sun shining through the windscreen as they carried on through the countryside. Originally they had been going straight to Connie’s college, but they’d both decided they could take a little detour.  _ Just a little time… _

In time, they’d be out of Delmarva, crossing into Jersey. They planned to sleep at a motel in Trenton, then spend a few days detouring around Keystone and upstate Empire. Eventually, they’d potter into Boston, ready for the start of the semester.

That was in the future. Today, as he drove past endless farmland, the sea still visible in the distance, and as he felt Connie’s head on his shoulder as they spoke about nothing in particular, and listened to the quiet sound of songs on the radio, Steven Universe felt lighter and happier than he had in months.

They weren’t leaving forever by any stretch of the imagination - heck, they’d be home in the mid-semester break. But for now, just for now, they’d have a little time to be _them_. Not necessarily defined by human or gem worlds - only by mutual love and trust.

Maybe happily ever after didn’t exist. But they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
